Unexpected
by wingsxforxmarie
Summary: What happens when Bella runs into a few of her old high school friends while in town? Post Breaking Dawn. Oneshot. Read&Review!


**Summary:** What happens when Bella runs into a few of her old high school friends while in town? Oneshot.

**Author's Note:** This oneshot is set about a year or two after Bella was changed, so post Breaking Dawn.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga, nor the characters. I simply own the sucky plotline XD.

**Rating: **T (Just in case)

-----

**Unexpected**

By _wingsxforxmarie_

Most of the times it was easy to find things to do in the Cullen house. We had so many things- books, instruments, televisions, computers, etc. But not being musically oriented and already having read almost every book in Carlilse's library, I was running out of things to do to pass the time. And trust me, vampires never run out of spare time... especially with the whole 'never-having-to-sleep' thing.

Sometimes Edward and I would simply just lie outside and look at the stars all night, the occasional kiss shared, words spoken every now and then, or a meaningful look into the other's eyes. But no longer being such a _new _newborn, I didn't have quite the same 'desires' as I had had before. I could now lie next to Edward and not take his clothes off with my eyes. I could stand to be near him without thinking about... doing certain things with him. And it didn't take much strength either, it was just another desire that had found a home in the back of my mind. Just like my thirst for human blood. Sure it was there, sometimes it even caused my throat to ache with a burning fire, but I was able to control, to ignore even.

It was around two o'clock in the afternoon (I wasn't quite sure though, because I never paid attention to the time anymore... I only guessed by the position of the sun) and I was feeling quite bored. There was nothing on TV, nothing new to look up on the computer, Edward was giving Renesmee a piano lesson, Alice and Jasper were off hunting. And all the others were just doing their own thing.

So I decided to go out. I knew that I could handle it (the scent of human blood, I mean) because I'd been in public many times before. You could basically mistake me to be as old as any of my family members, by the way that I could control my thirst around people.

"Edward?" My voice chimed as it called out.

"Yes, love?" He asked from his seat the piano, right beside our daughter.

"I'm going into town, do you need anything?"

"No, but thanks for asking. Do you know when you'll be back?" He wondered aloud.

"I won't be long," I promised, hearing the anxiety in his voice. He hated being away from me for too long. The same goes for him. Then again, he and I weren't separated often.

"Okay," He said, the corners of his mouth pulling up into my crooked smile.

I was by side in less than a quarter of a second, my arms immediately wrapping around his neck. My lips grazed up the back of his neck and to his ear. "I love you," I whispered lightly. I felt him shudder at my touch and I half-smiled in satisfaction.

"I love you too. Can't wait for you to return," He whispered back, turning to kiss me on the lips. I returned the kiss, which only lasted a few seconds, then I was out the door in even less time.

I made my way to the garage, hopping into my car (a Chevy Corvette), turning on the engine and speeding out of the driveway. I was back in Forks within a matter of minutes, right in the heart of the town.

I parked my car in a random parking lot and simply got out to look around, to revisit the place of my hazy human days. I hadn't yet gotten a chance to do this, my fearful vampire family had been worried that I could not be trusted alone near so many humans. But I knew that Edward had faith in me. And Jasper too, what with feeling everything that I felt, knowing that my thirst for human blood no longer took up my entirity, or even a good portion while being near humans. Being around Charlie quite a number of times had definitely contributed to the deplenishing feeling of bloodthirst.

I was pulled back into reality as I realized I was walking way too fast. Well, it wasn't fast for me, to a human, it would seem like lightning speed. I slowed down a lot, to a normal human pace. Gosh, it felt so slow to walk like this. It made me impatient, even though I had nowhere to go.

I glanced around, hoping that I would find any humans that would've seen my slip-up of walking too fast. Surely their jaws would hang open in complete the news would spread and well... that certainly wouldn't be good.

I continued walking for a few minutes, enjoying the rain-free air, the sky overcast. A perfect day for someone like me to go walking outside, not having to worry about who saw them. I just had to remember to keep my cool. And to at least _act_ human. As much as possible, anyway.

"Bella? Bella! Is that you?" A male voice called from about twenty feet behind me. I'd heard the voice before... in my human days. I couldn't quite pinpoint who it was though, my human memories were as cloudy as the current sky.

I turned around to see two boys. Well... men, really.

"Eric? Tyler?" I asked in disbelief. Old high school friends. Wow. Surely didn't see that one coming.

"Bella!" They exclaimed in quickly made their way to me, throwing their arms over me in a group hug.

My throat ached. They both smelled so... so wonderfully delicious. Oh, it would be so easy too. No one to witness... NO! You know better than that.

I held my breath until they pulled away. I saw Eric rubbing his shoulder out of the corner of my eye. And Tyler muttered a silent "ow" under his breath. No doubt my incredibly stone, marble-like body wouldn't have felt too pleasant for them in our 'embrace'.

But they made no mention of it. They stared at me for a moment, their eyes taking in my appearance. It would have been nice to have Edward here right now, to hear what they were thinking.

"B-b-b-ella... Wow. You look... Wow," Tyler stammered. Eric stood their motionless beside him.

"I look... what?" I asked, a teasing tone seeping into my voice.

"You look... Well, you look like a freaking _supermodel, _Bella," Eric finally answered.

I smiled my appreciation at his reponse.

"And..." Eric started.

"And what?" I pressed.

"Well, you look a lot like... the Cullens," He finished.

I simply laughed at his response. Though I had nothing to reply. I quickly came up with something.

"So... how you have been, guys? I haven't seen you two in so long! How's college?"

"Pretty good, actually. Both Eric and I attend Washington University. We're here visiting for the summer. Hoping to run into some old friends... like yourself." Tyler answered, adding a smile at the end.

I shifted onto my other foot, even though it was completely unnecessary. But I had to act human. It was hard though, I had to admit. I had been used to act freely in a house full of other vampires, I didn't have to limit my abilities, there were no rules or regulations. But now I was with humans. I certainly couldn't expose myself or my family's entirity. Everything they'd built up over the hundreds of years, and to expose them just like that because of my carelessness? Never.

Occasionally I'd inhale, but I made sure to inhale through my mouth rather than my nose. At least when I did, the scent wasn't as potent, as concentrated.

"And how about you? What have you been up to lately?" Eric asked. I think he wanted me to tell him why I looked the way I did... Why I looked like the _Cullens. _But of course, I wasn't going to share _that _information with him.

"Well I actually have a kid now. Yeah. It's exciting and nerve-wrecking at the same time. I live with Edward and his family. Well, kind of. Edward, my daughter, and I live in a house near the Cullen's, but we're over there so much that it's basically like our home, too.

"You've got a kid?! Wow! Bella, no offense, but I can't really picture you as a mother..." Tyler said.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I know. It's crazy. She was very unexpected though... But gosh, I love her to death. She's the most perfect child anyone could ask for."

My thoughts were distracted. All I could think about was that perfect little face. Her hand on my face, sharing her thoughts with me. Her beautiful voice that never got tiring to listen to. Her rapidly growing intelligence. Just everything about her... Gosh, I miss her so much. And I've only been away from her for less than an hour. Renesmee. My sweet, dear Renesmee...

"Speaking of my daughter... I actually have to get back to her now. It was really nice seeing you two again though," I said, adding a charming smile.

"Oh yeah! You too, Bella. I really hope to see you again this summer. Just drop by or something," Tyler replied.

"Okay," I added another smile. I turned to leave, making it back to my car within a matter of minutes.

I hopped in and started the engine, almost simutaneously pulling out of the near-vacant parking lot. On my way home, it started raining, which didn't surprise me in the least.

Not soon enough, I was pulling into the long hidden driveway of my family's house. Ahh, home sweet home. It seemed as if I'd been away forever.

I was soon back in the main house. My eyes darted straight to the couch, Edward and Renesmee were sitting there, watching TV. They both turned towards me and our eyes met.

As I looked at my family with loving, devoted eyes, this afternoon with Eric and Tyler was long forgotten...

-----

**Author's Note:** Now that I think about it, this story was a bit lame, haha. But it just randomly popped into my head and I wanted to write it out. Please review! :D _-wingsxforxmarie_


End file.
